Two members are bonded using a photocurable adhesive which includes a light absorption component of an epoxy type adhesive component and/or carbon black or the like (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). Specifically, a bond part of the two members which is formed by coating the photocurable adhesive between the two members is irradiated by laser light. The laser light transmitting through the two members causes the photocurable adhesive to be cured. Thereby, the two members are bonded.